Ample Moles
by Paradoxicle
Summary: Rairyuu ponders why volts mate with asswipes and drinks coffee with a glitch dragon. Chapter 2 contains the greatest lemon ever!
1. Chapter 1

Rairyuu, a Kommo-o, stared at the glitch moon, worried about the solution of the unexistent coagulative wreckage axiom. He butted his orifice of love in the ground, where it met hovering positron moles. They didn't meditate, but they smoked cigs with their cockholes and also worried, about the indecision of the sun to molest a baby quasar, that wasn't a quasar, but Zeus' thought of boobs. Rairyuu was met by an obstacle. He was about to fuck it, but the obstacle warped him into cunts dimension. Rairyuu burped in anger and forced all the cunts to do him a cuntjob. It was short lived, as he saw a funeral procession, led by a breakcore DJ on high. He then forgot how to hate, sat down and drinked a cup of grape tea, with the passion of 121421 flatulent brooding sky-horses, that some equally flatulent dicks called ''You-ney-cohrns''.

A you-ney-cohrn landed in front of Rairyuu. He snorted a glob of sulfuric acid back in his nose and complained about marrying anthro bees that spend all life in pleasure and bliss under a tree, fucking. It nuzzled him with it's pixelated face, and he had a volcanic reaction, that he hid back in his ass. He had a sock obsession, as well as an anal anthrax.

''What is your name, oh beau-'' he was interrupted by a pair of breasts in his face. They weren't breasts, but a pair of ample moles. It was ten years as he didn't suck anything up his tight tight asshole. To commemorate that, he ate a zombie, chomping and singing Jingle Bells. He wanted to puke... and that must be the reason why neutron star dicks like maws of linear grinder condoms. Holy Shit! He sucked it all up his dickhole, shuddered at the sensation and laughed a throaty laugh.

Meanwhile, a mean, gross and oversized Beartic was fucking around with trees. ''I LOVE HER AND I WANT JUSTICE!'' he shrieked out, his prayers answered by a jackpot of shit in his face. He was so enraged that he became a bipolar sun! Yay! *points a gun in his own head, grinning like mad*

chapter 2 yo.

Harry, a Malamar, giggled as he wondered why shit maggots talked to him through facebook and sent him rotten apple tacos. He poked a finger at himself, revealing a secret passage! He went further, further, further...

Further...

He found meaning of life! Someone learned about it and send napalm bedbugs and vicious flying cocks at him to learn whazzit. Harry saw himself in a mirror and thought he had nicely shaped ass and thin lemurs. A napalm bedbug captain named Shtinca, inspected a curious creature, but it was interrupted by a loud fart. It caused Harry to go into destructive melancholy: he undid his pants and swung his dick around, razing various stuff. He held his shit for a millenium and crapp'd, and so powerfully that he left the Earth orbit, and blasted thought Cosmog mothafuckaz, who wanted to tell him dumb stories of some Paul dick. He only stopped to nab a slut Lucario for himself to play Mortal Kombat with. Self-confident beyond belief, Harry and his new slut flew out on an adventure!

He flew into planet Ryakth, that was ridden with living urine blobs. There, Cutman strolled in one of streets, and he was hard. Also Hardman strolled in the same streets, and he was cut. They met, and collaborated on a brostep track, or just fucked like robots, whatever surfs you.

Harry and Malin, so he learned the slut's name was, landed on the planet, where land wasn't land but flat mashed cockbones. He was met by a extraterrestrial creature with 4.5 genders, 0.45 vaginas and 7000000 racist thoughts. Harry withdrew his perfect penis and broke the planet into million pieces, killing it as well. Malin only laughed out Aura Spheres for naught (SARCASM), but she then tripped over a coffee cup, that transformed into Ivan Kakashkin after 54,091,231 eons of pyrostasis.

Ivan Kakashkin was a big robot, yet another in this universe. His life was short lived as Kyoshiro the Kabuki pierced his pasta heart with his rusty nipplespear, and Ivan's chesthole shot white censored blood. It was a Dick-Type move, and it was super effective!

''To the fires of hell with you, ham!'' Kyoshiro shouted at Ivan, then he crafted a plate from Ivan's broken hopes and dickbutt essence. He then grimaced a face of utter hatred and jumped away on one foot. But he was interrupted by Kock Revoven!

''No autographs, son.'' Kyoshiro droned, as he smelt his presence.

''Hmph, you crazy funster! Join the dark guy!'' Kock howled.

''No.'' Kyoshiro simply said, sending Kock into an angry orgasm with his unearthly psychedelic dance, then he flew away on a ship made of grimy buttfleas. Malin, meanwhile, fought Caesar salads and rabid shoegazing hamburgers. Rairyuu butted it, and ripped his armor plate in two, unhiding his huge erect tits, throbbing and veiny. He gave Malin a good nippleslap, sending her back into blue canines world.

''Pew-pew.'' Rairyuu voiced and shot a man-milk blast at Kock, which he blocked by eating a pumpkin pie and thinking about constant regrowth of hypocrite walruses. Kock growled, and committed 100000 harakiris in one second, and then turned all his pain into agony-hardened steel, that materialized itself into a dicknipplebutt tankshitcopter (it also had a selfie camera). The dicknipplebutt tankshitcopter was inhabited by three hairy burglars from planet Ballsackshit: Cockprick, Buttfuckdamn and Crapshitebuttock. Crapshitebuttcock appeared through an abstract time-dimesional hole, but he was banished into a hell for a typo. It was a kinda hell where sinners get buttdrilled by horny, agile (VERY AGILE GODDAMMIT!) and infernal Rhyperiors. Amen, brotha'.

Back to battle, Buttfuckdamn crapped at Cockprick, while Crapshitebuttock was fucking Buttfuckdamn. Cockprick mouthdrilled Crapshitebuttock, spanking him, often and hard. It was a perfect triangle circle. The dicknipplebutt tankshitcopter harvested all their sexual energy into an adolescent thunder laser. Rairyuu's testicles twitched as a sign of danger, and he sang a throaty song that summoned a kind samarithan by the name Crapshitecutcock! He was a brother of Crapshitebuttcock, and felt vengeful.

Crapshitecutcock sucked all the stars, suns and quasars in his asshole and blasted the spacemash at dicknipplebutt tankshitcopter. Rairyuu meanwhile seduced the goddess of universe with his sweat smell, deflowered her and pissed in her womb. She birthed a plethora of pisskids, who built themself into a snotscatjizz spacefucktrain. He was bankrupt of jizz, but he didn't care: he had a great wife and a ton of kids. The dicknipplebutt tankshitcopter took the blast headon, yet wasn't fazed. It then crushed the stars and quasars with it's wheels into whitish powder and sniffled it with joy. Harry, meanwhile was fapping in a cafe, enjoying this show, not minding being forgotten about. Eyes of Rairyuu's nipples gained lives on their own: one became rape ape, one became rage sage, another became race ace. But the latter was turned into livid stone for his bland name, and bashed hard with and iron hammer: both done by dicknipplebutt thankshitcopter.

The snotscatjizz spacefucktrain was armed by shitcatapults, dickmortars and buttlaunchers. It also hated cats,wore a black-pink T-shirt and was extremely yandere of Rairyuu. Rairyuu rode the snotscatjizz spacefucktrain and drove in in the dicknipplebutt tankshitcopter's ass, but missed a slightest inch and crashed in it's face with a sound resembling an unrestrained fart of a leukocyte dragon that ate a fuckton of beans. Healthy one, my fucking ass.

When the dust was ate by someone, Rairyuu and Kock were only ones standing. Rairyuu used Clanging Scales, but Kock blocked by calling it bullshit. Then he groped Rairyuu's masculine ass and pinched his nose. Rairyuu responded by drinking up a gallon of Red Bull, summoning Rage Sage Deluxe Edition, and cramming it in Kock's bellybutton. Rage Sage Deluxe Edition unleashed his 100001 years and 1 day old runny shits inside Kock, who only understood, why Indian muck ferrets were upset about the unending musings of an underaged Oni bitch. He gazed upon the universe's beauty, fucked a monster and then shoved his filthy boxers in every old woman's face, grinning., that dickwad. Rairyuu had enough, as he punched a good punch in Kock's face, and threw him in a fuckpit, where fucksters engaged in an intense hatefuck with him, abusing his meaning of life...

Meanwhile, Arceus watched this chaos. He had a scratchy sensation in his divine groincrotch. It were humans swarming there, looking for meaning of life.

The Alpha Pokemon sighed. He thought about Autechre.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

A rabid bunch of female warriors appeared: Bitchspankbutt, Cuntholeslut and Titpoojizz. Their weapon was entirely crafted from orgasming tank vaginas, and shone with unholy darkness that promised unending carnal pleasure and permament bliss, but in fact was a harbinger of eternal suffering and severe agony. Fed up with this pathetic planet's attempts to overtake the galaxy, they began polluting the atmosphere with a single most filthy lesbian orgy ever to happen. Bitchspankbutt footjobbed Cuntholeslut's clit, while Cuntholeslut licked, bited and sniffled Titpoojizz's asshole. Titpoojizz was ramming her cunt against Bitchspankbutt's face, nosefucking her. It was a perfect triangle circle.

Meanwhile, Rairyuu was asleep, dreaming of hairy moons comparings dicks with everyone. Suddenly he farted so loud that he woke up. He screamed and threw himself out of the bed and breaking straight through the window. Crashing in front of the orgy in a bloody mess, Rairyuu rearranged himself by thinking of mangled octopus breasts and stared at the trio, utterly baffled!

''What in the maddafucking hell in going on?'' He sang in dubstep manner, fingering his well-trained butthole. The trio were still entangled in a monstrous lustknot, moaning and asking for more. Rairyuu butted in, trying to fuck Cuntholeslut with his massive nipples, but she headbutted him, teleporting him into Fucknebula, a galaxy of horny anthro Beedrills. They were enraged at the appearance of Kommo-o and Beedrill crossbreeds days later, so they dropped a fucklear bomb at Earth blasting it into broken pebbles!

On a pebble there, Rairyuu tried thinking hard to die, but it was for naught. He masturbated himself into Zen, and turned into Mega Kommo-o and his nipplecannons increased tenfold in size and sexiness! He saw a giant piece of land in the distance. There was some life as he could see, and they could make a new world on their own, but Rairyuu just shot his nipplecannon blast at them, demolishing the continent, for no reason whatsoever.

The trio of warriors landed in Venus and built a weapon of mass destruction: Crapshitejizz Buttfucktank, made of remaints of three hairy burglars from the planet Ballsackshit which was a neighbor to the females' planet Blearghyumturd. Rairyuu blasted it as well and it became a sun vagina! It floated away happily, latched on a sun to have fun with other suns.

Three warriors became so pissed that they screamed schizophrenically, summoning an angry leech dragons made of unborn badgers. They ingrained their dicks in the space, killing the time-space continuum. The time didn't believe them however, so it bitchslapped them away into jockstrap hell! Depressed at the failure, they merged into an unearthly, sweaty being known as Argh. Argh bit Rairyuu's nipple off, and Rairyuu went into past to steal his past self's one. But his past self was smarter; he shitted hard propelling himself at Rairyuu, who summoned Death Metal Dragon Mantis, punched it through his past self's kindey, obliterated a kindergarten and fucked a laser. A Victreebel named Ivann was enraged at some dumb dragon taking his favorite girls' virginity, but Rairyuu escaped! He met the three warriors again, glaring at him with great hatred.

Rairyuu approached them. He asked if they could fuck. They agreed.

They fucked so hard, it broke the universe in two and made all cars into semen lizards who hated being called lizards. Everything was smeared in bodily liquids. Rairyuu's liquids.

*FAAART!* Rairyuu bolted up from a wet dream and looked around like mad. He then killed every skeleton in the planet of skeletons, leaving only a single skeleton. Lonely, it had to build a robot skeleton companion to give skeleton company and have skeleton sex. Rairyuu then decided to watch some cartoons. Cartoon Newtork showed Pokemon!

Someone sent out Ash!

Someone sent out May!

Ash used Attract!

But it failed!

May used Taunt!

Ash used Strength!

May used Submission!

Ash used Beat Up!

May used Fake Tears!

Ash used Beat Up!

May used Counter!

Ash flinched!

May used Strength!

Ash used Submission!

May used Stomp!

Ash flinched!

May used Shed Skin!

Ash flinched!

May used Sweet Kiss!

Ash used Shed Skin!

May used Mega Drain!

Ash used Growl!

May used Giga Drain!

Ash used Howl!

May used Swallow!

Ash used Roar!

May used Swallow!

Ash used Hydro Pump!

May used Swallow!

Ash used Strength!

But it failed!

May used Bounce!

Ash used Growl!

May used Agility!

Ash used Howl!

May used Constrict!

Ash used Hydro Pump!

May used Hyper Voice!

Ash used Uproar!

May used Rest!

But it failed!

Ash used Lick!

May used Screech!

Ash used Lick!

May used Screech!

Ash used Bite!

May used Water Sport!

Ash used Swallow!

May is recovering!

Ash used Body Slam!

May is paralyzed!

Ash used Milk Drink!

May is paralyzed!

Ash used Harden!

May is paralyzed!

Ash used Glare!

May was fixed by Ash's Glare!

Ash used Bone Rush! (A/N BoneR Rush, hehehe...)

May used Uproar!

Ash used Extremespeed!

May used Uproar!

Ash used Focus Energy!

May is confused!

Ash used Slam!

It's a critical hit!

May used Clamp!

Ash used Hydro Cannon!

May used Roar Of Time!

Ash used Snarl!

May fainted!

Ash used Sweet Kiss!

But it failed!

Ash fainted!

Rairyuu smashed the TV with a headbutt then ate it. It tasted like cum-stained shota porn mangas. He then flew into the space, where vacuum tried to suffocate him with it's hairy armpits. But he called it bullshit and nippleblasted vacuum, turning it into sassy pregnant cockroaches that grew human limbs and danced to filthy dubstep, while giving birth to podagra eating vampires each 5 seconds. His conscience turned into a wyvern blood steak. He licked it thoroughly, then pulverized it with his nicely bouncing ass. Then he jogged on a gigantic butthole, crushing worlds. He stopped as he saw a man... The man had ocean blue eyes, a nicely crafted face and a slender build, blonde hair and a pretty voice. Rairyuu liked him... So he ripped that guys' feet and swung them like wings, flying away into sunset! But his thoughts were still depressing and of girls as he looked at the place where Earth was, shedding a propane tear. Suddenly, he brightened up as an idea popped in his head. He pulled a single piece of nipplehair out.

''ABREY, KADABREY, ALAKAZEM!'' he shrieked with a voice full of power and ripper the piece in two. Seconds later Earth was restored, yay! But the rabid bunch was still there, and about to destroy Earth again! Rairyuu stepped up with a very serious face, staring meanly at them, trying to shoot lasers from his eyes, in vain. Cuntholeslut shoved Titpoojizz in her vag and blaster her at Rairyuu, but he bashed her away wih a chainsaw dildo, HomeRun'ning her into a mysterious planet filled with male-only incarnations of pure, unstoppable rage. They fucked her so hard, it made her womb mash up with her lungs and her ass cheeks flat!

Cuntholeslut realized she was a Dunsparce and was sexually attracted to bread.

It left only Rairyuu and Bitchspankbutt on the battlefield where western music played slowly. An eagle in pants became a referee, but Rairyuu called it bullshit and slew in with a nippleblast! She punched a police car in his esophagus but he slammed it with his liver out of his ass! He shitted it in the air and smacked it at Bitchspankbutt with one of his massive nipples! She shot a laser from her urethra melting it into pure ecstasy, which she sniffled with joy! She then looked at herself and realized: she was marinated in the marrow of a Dragalge who drank liquor every day appromixately in 5:29 PM while being eaten out by 56 honey harvesters, every one's named Yan. She also was sewn from hymens of Sylveons and Florges' by a Porygon2 on crack who fapped to Aphex Twin's tracks, while asking itself: what is love? Rairyuu meanwhile learned to juggle quasars with his buttocks and dance dubstep simulatenously. He then spanked her and fried her hair with a proton blaster. She wailed and tried to bite his nipples, but he was smarter; he punched his dick with a dumbbell and his pubic hair became razors, then he slashed her hands off and they became writhing snake cocks!

Yelling, she swathed her fist in demonic combustion and punched his daylights, turning them into plutonium candies! He countered by thinking about duck nipples and shooting missiles from his earhole! They collided with her cranium, spraying camel jizz which turned everything into frozed pelican appendixes. Enraged, she got up and jumped in the air. The kicked the sun in the groin, summoning a sword made of frozed Coca-Cola! But Rairyuu was smarter; he bit hard on her cunt, making her scream! She swung her sword, but he blocked it with his buttock, dickslapped her 10000 times, gave her a nudge and headbutted her so hard, she became 1 inch high and 100000 miles wide! She had no other goal to live for, so she just sank herself in Salazzles' bile. End for her.

Rairyuu scratched his head. He then roared hard and came thunderbolts from his dickhole. He shoved 2,145,232 Mentos packs in his mouth chomping as loud as he could and flew away on a spacecraft made of iced Tympole sperm. He stared at the sky, kicking the stars' testicles, while his nipples twitched with unknown anticipation!

''Penis.'' Rairyuu droned, happily smiling and thinking of yoh-ney-cohrns' ample moles.

chapter 2 yo

Wario was strolling in a forest, but it was short lived as he stepped in a bunch of shit! Ew. He took out his ''Wario's OpticDex'' and analyzed it.

Species: Crapturd, the Sweaty Poo Pokemon.

Type: Fece / Scat.

Ability: Shitten.

Description: Defecating upon everything, this Pokemon makes a living. It's still friendly and protective.

''Whoa, not bad! Better than Snivy or Torchic! I'll have it!'' Wario droned and threw a pokeball at it, catching his first Pokemon! They embarked on an adventure full of friends, enemies and other surprises!

Wario and the Crapturd, affectionately named Jizzman, were strolling in a forest towards Rustboro City.

''Guuuuuhhh...Skulls...I...Vomit...Blood...Viscera...Pain...I...Hate...Death...gguuuuuugh...Funeral...You...Satan...Slash...God...Hate...Me...huuuuggh.'' Jizzman droned a song. Wario Shazamed it and found out that it was sang by Jizzman!

''Hey, I didn't know you're a pretty famous death metal singer!'' Wario droned happily. Jizzman nodded.

''Thou mortal mind can never process the idea of-'' It was short lived as Wario affectionately stepped on him. He liked him so much that he stomped him more, and more, and more. ''I love you Jizzman!''

''And I love you, Wario! I wanna be your ma-'' It was short lived as a Grimer that passed by grabbed Jizzman and ate him with glee! Wario felt miserable for weeks!

Meanwhile, Arceus woke up at the sensation of being raped. He looked back and saw his past self raping him!

''Tis no rape. Tis masturbation.'' droned past Arceus, leaving the present one confused.

The present Arceus sighed. He thought about Autechre. Seconds later they were met by Giratina.

''Oh, hi Ark.'' Giratina droned, waving a... whatever it waves.

''Hi, Giratina.'' Arceus responded in a voice so beautiful, a throbbing erection smashed out through Giratina's satanic sheath and knocked the fuck out of past Arceus!

The present Arceus sighed. He thought about Autechre.

Finneon finalized, finding a fin. FIN, not fin.


End file.
